Sonic DB
by DragonZoul
Summary: In a world were animals reign supreme, in a world where it doesn't matter what dye your hair is; Sonic The Hedgehog joins forces with Rouge Bat to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds that can be used to summon a beast that can grant a wish. Whilst on the journey, the two meet new faces, but also meet powerful enemies. (Rating it T may be going too far.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome back, well, only welcome to the new readers of this story. Before this story starts, you can go ahead and check out Part 0.5, Mobius Zenkai. But it's not necessary, this story is completely new and fresh, with more surprises than 0.5.

Please note that I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or Dragonball.

Let's get on this story, shall we?

 **Sonic The Hedgehog**

It was a lovely hot summer's day, the sun was shining ever so brightly, the birds were singing their most beautiful album yet, 'Tweet, Tweet'. The trees were a marvelous glance at as they felt so new, as if they had just blossomed like the flowers next to them. There were roses, buttercups, lilys, sunflowers, everything flowery was there, painting the line of piece of the rain-forest. The bushes hid berries that's taste that would make you love the forest even more. The flowers and the berries were just the start shrub layer, though.

The animals that inhabited the forest were a strong pack of tigers, a herd of zebras, a trump of elephants (Yes, I know that isn't the proper name of a group), a horde of gazelles, some jaguars, cheetahs, basically the whole animal kingdom lived inside the forest. They were all of beautiful color, especially the tigers. They were many variations all over the world that rested here in harmony; some examples are the Snow White ones, the Golden Tabby, the White Bengal, the thought to be extinct Bali and the standard one you see day-to-day. There was even some new variations, the Peacock type. In fact, the tiger wasn't the only one to have new variations of themselves, every single animal there got the same treatment. The most surprising was the Small Blue Whale, which was only a few millimeters!

Unlike most rain-forests, the weather was just perfect, it was hot in the most perfect places, and it was cold in the others. Those were where the hot-blooded and the cold-blooded lived, not in huge clusters, fortunately. There were a few tribes here and there but it's only to keep the culture they used to have.

To sort out the food problems, a special breed of spiders made edible webs that could be eaten by any creature, even the moths could just eat it by its smell. But the more taster treat was the meat-making, yellow, 561 year-old armadillo that's kind is slowly rising up. She would take the nutrients of any bad thing, such as fungus, and slowly make it into a feast fit for a king. This is how the animals have lived in peace and why some lions have fallen in love with hippos. Unfortunately, nowadays, the armadillo is a weak old woman and cannot produce much meat; and for some reason, the carnivores couldn't eat webs due to their awful taste. The fishes in the large pond were fished for and eaten.

To continue this rambling of such a peaceful setting, the rivers and the volcano added to the bountifulness of this rain-forest. When said volcano erupted, though, love would only spew out. Literally. Only a special night, otherwise known as Thanksgiving, hormone gases would creep out of the volcano and travel into the neuron-system of the animals, a remainder of their eternal piece and to be thankful for such a world.

Unfortunately, not everything was a good thing, though.

The volcano would erupt with lethal gas and kill on a night such called May 12. It was a reminder that not everyone was as lucky as them, some rain-forests were long gone and it was only the danger of the volcano that was keeping them alive.

The rain-forest had only 99% of species, the one not included was the Mobians, a large group of animals that were smart, advanced and stronger than those in the rain-forest. They were just like the animals, in fact, they were shaped after animals. The reason why it was almost impossible to see a Mobian was because the volcano protected them. When Mobians saw the volcano, they were afraid. The volcano was described as the most dangerous in the world and what must lie there are nothing but melted bones of an 'ancient civilization'. But the fact that the Mobians didn't even _try_ was unimpressive to the animals.. Traveling pigeons would enjoy telling the slightly exaggerated story of their trips to New America, they would say, 'polluted', 'people ain't nice', 'someone threw their hat at me (one of the exaggerated parts)', 'civilization has ruined the faces of animals. This made the animals resent Mobians for their bad choices. The animals even went as far to consider changing their name from Mobinis (their real, canon name).

In the animal kingdom, everyone lived nicely and in harmony, no fights, little death, only a few creatures (such as T-Rex himself) were a bit hostile. The Mobians engaged in war and pollution, making thousands of people die every year.

To animals, Mobians were a large bag of idiots and naive kids.

Except for one.

This one was a hedgehog going by the name of Sir Charles the Hedgehog. He had come, daring to see if the mountain would challenge him and to see if he could save any lives. What he found was the stronghold of the animals. He was shocked, then smiled. From then on, the animals excepted him as their own, his kindness caused the animals to rethink about their opinion on mobians. Some hadn't changed, most had. Charles told stories of the history of mobians and what greatness it has brought upon them. The only thing that was bad about him was his occasional reading of adult books. Fortunately, the animals couldn't read, they could talk, though. Full on English talk (Except for the Chinese turtles).

Years and years after Charles had settled in, he was suddenly found with a son. Just like in The Lion King, Charles over-exaggerated his 'son'.

But after a few small years, the great man died.

In his wake he had left his 'son' to look after the animals and protect them. No one knew why he died, except for the yellow armadillo, Charles's best friend. A few minutes before his death, the armadillo had approached him. Thankful for the company, Charles told the armadillo instructions. What stuck out was one "Make sure he doesn't become _that_ again." Then he let out his last breath.

Since then, the child left has been protecting the forest and is just like Charles, kind and exciting to be around. He lacked one thing, well two since he isn't a bit of a pervert, he wasn't old. He was young and enthusiastic about taking rides and traveling down the river. Sometimes, he might go down the drinking river.

But overall, it was fun to be around such a hedgehog. His name was-

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The waters of the drinking river were, once again, being disturbed and the animals about to drink of it were being drenched.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Mind the fur!"

"That _used_ to be my coat!"

"Sorry!" the hedgehog said as he was swiftly carried by the running river. Then he disappeared down into a fall. The river had meandered into a waterfall.

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the hedgehog said as he felt the air grip onto his mouth and made it flip like a window on a windy day. His eyes were spared no mercy to the point where he looked like he had just come out of a horror movie.

Finally, once he remembered this amount of height could kill him, he gripped the wall tightly and slowed down to a walking pace. Just before he would've pummeled down the deep waters. As you can see, this hedgehog likes taking risks, especially if they're fun. But fun was enough just as long as he didn't touch the water. He leaped from the wall and just barely landed on the patch of grass and wobbled a bit at the uneasiness of the edge. "That was a close one." he said, then he was assaulted by a dog.

He plunged into the waters, then started splashing about. Once he got his head out of the water, he told off the dog for it's actions.

"My quills as well!" He finished, then the dog licked him, "Oh, I just can't be angry with you at all." he smiled as he patted the dog and walked out of the river. Just as soon as he had, his dog jumped down and shook himself dry, just like his owner.

Said owner's name was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Although his carer had called him Son Sonic (or Sonic Son), he preferred others. One of the ones he came up was Sonic Sketchers. But Charles only accepted the name he has now.

Sonic was a small, blue hedgehog of about 2.5 ft, very small indeed. He had six medium-sized quills on his head, 2 small spines on his back that were like shark fins, a circle concerning his belly that was light brown, white gloves, an azure ring on his right wrist, black eyes and red runner shoes with a gold square to connect the white laces. This, was Sonic (casually). When Charles still lived, he had never won the azure ring, he had also worn clothes. Fun fact: Sonic has over 9000 quills if you count the blue.

The dog's name was Muttski and was almost as tall as Sonic himself. His fur was peach and he had brown patches over his body and his eye, he also had blue eyes and a red collar as an attire. He had been Charles's only friend and now was Sonic's.

"Woof!" The dog's nose started moving up and down.

"You smell it, too?" asked Sonic. A nod answered. Then, as if on cue, they started running towards the smell. "Must be one of those fishes again!"

More info about the fish eating was that the fish didn't enjoy being eaten. In fact, the fish enjoyed _not_ being eaten. The fish legends that the Mobians talked about in their small river were no match to the fishes in the lake. The fish were near impossible to catch and they were show-offs as well. And if you managed to get one on your hook, they would retaliate by grappling your hook and literally drag you into the water. Then the eels might join in the fun as well. Most lions wouldn't dare test the waters, in case of degrading their social level. Which was known to be 'Kings of the Animal Kingdom'

But the animal who can get the fishes, even the biggest one, was Sonic.

The duo ran towards the large pond and stared into the waters. "I wonder what we should catch today."

The sound of that voice make the still water shake unevenly.

Sonic took off his shoes, and his gloves, and jumped into the water. He wasn't worried about his quills when it came to food, especially fish. Mmm, fish. The hedgehog went looking around for any inhabitants; luckily, there was a big one that was unaware of Sonic's skills in the water and decided to taunt him. The hedgehog took the challenge and dolphin-ed through the waters, his quick technique surprised the fish and it began to swim away to; when there were small halls in large rocks, the fish would squeeze in there and hope that the hedgehog couldn't follow. It only saw a shattered rock. It swam as quickly as it could, but the hedgehog was sluggishly following along. At one point, he went in through a large gathering of his fellow fish-mates.

"Hey guys."

"Damn it, Davis!" The fish knew Sonic very well, almost too well. They started to swim out of there and left Davis behind with a current of water forcing it back a bit. Right into the hedgehog's arms.

"Nooooo!" It gurgled as he was brought into the air of the other world. "Let me go! Please! I've got a wife and kids and-"

"Hey, Muttski, I caught a big one today!" Sonic was surprised to see the dog with a collection of his own.

"Woof!" Unlike most Mobinis, Muttski was one not to move out of the old language, he didn't have the proper education as he once like in Manhattan with his struggling family. Then a large eagle went and carried the small dog to the rain-forest.

"Well anyway," Sonic gathered sticks and flint and steel, then started a fire, "Let's eat!"

"Wait!" cried the fish, somehow still alive, "I-I'm the Legendary Wish Fish! I can grant you 3 wishes of your choice! And you have to keep me alive whilst you do that, right?"

"...Right, I wish for-"

"Woah! You're a fast one, after you have asked the 3 wishes, you have to put me back in the water." the fish smirked.

"Okay," Sonic thought for a moment, "I wish that you were tasty!"

"Wait, what-" The fish turned into a cooked, grilled, tasty fish that's smell could attract the whole animal kingdom to it. "Aw, it seems you might not be able to eat it, maybe it's because you didn't save that fish for me."

The puppy did a sad moan.

"Just kidding, you can half a _quarter_."

"Wolf!"

"I will." Sonic laughed. Then the duo started walking towards the believed-to-be direction of their home. They managed to get through the geysers that were pretty invisible, they swept through the quick sand, they turned the tables when a T-Rex started chasing them and even added a bit of its tail to their feast (T-Rex is still alive, only thing is that he feels like he's missing something), and they scaled a large mountain that began t he outside areas of the forest, where Charles lived.

Just in the distance, covered by a little cuddle of trees, was the house of Charles the Hedgehog. A little bungalow that he built himself. There was just a large road that separated the two from their home.

"Bet you're not faster than me!" taunted Sonic as he started making the usual run towards his home. The dog took the challenge and start chasing after the hedgehog.

Right square in the middle of the road a little blue car came just from the corner. It was speeding and the driver themselves was too busy checking her messages to realize they were about to hit a child and a dog.

At 240 km/ph.

Just like the person in the front seat, Sonic and his dog were oblivious to what would happen to them. As they kept on running, they only just reached the middle of the road when the car crashed into them.

Or Sonic crashed the car.

The car had it's front banged up and a little half-hedgehog-sized marking and the driver shocked. Sonic and his dog had come out without injury. Although the dog would've probably died if not for being by the right side of Sonic.

"WHAT..."

"Oh, hi there." waved Sonic as the driver stomped out of the car. Immediately the figure took a rifle from her car and started rapidly shooting Sonic with it. "Hey! Hey!"

Then person stopped shooting, "How..."

"Hey! That really stings!"

"How the heck are you alive?"

"My name's not Alive, it's Sonic." Said hedgehog put a hand of greeting, smiling whislt doing so.

"….."

"Hm?"

"….Name's Rouge, Rouge the Bat." She shook hands with him.

"This is my dog, Mutski."

"Woof."

"A lesser one? Haven't see those in a while."

"Huh?"

"To you, a Mobini."

"...Huh?"

Rouge face-palmed. "Alright, an animal that doesn't speak English."

"What's English?"

"Oh my days. Where did you grow up in?"

"Oh, the jungle, over there." Sonic pointed to the volcano.

Rouge's jaw was dropped, "You lived...there?! But rumors say there's _no_ existence of life there at all."

"Really? All I see is the luscious green shade of nature."

"Maybe you shouldn't look with your eyes, but with your soul."

"...That's some deep stuff right there." Rouge blinked her purple eyelids. "But now, I see it a bit more greener."

"So what did you want?" asked Sonic.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to know, HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT CAR CRASH."

"...What's a car?"

"You really need modernization."

"What's-"

"Don't, it's not funny anymore."

"….?"

"Anyway, have you seen a gem that looks just like this?" Rouge took out a medium-sized gem that was smooth in a blue color that sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Oh, yep." Sonic ran to the little house in the distance, then came back with the same gem, but green in color. "What about it?"

"How much for it."

"Not for sale."

"What?!"

"It's a memoir of Uncle Chuck."

"Who's he?"

"A hedgehog, just like me who died some time ago."

"Maybe he wanted you to give that emerald to me?"

"He said I should be nice to girls, but I also have my boundaries."

"What if I said, there were 5 more of these gems, called Chaos Emeralds, and if you manage to combine them together, a powerful beast appears. It is said after it appears, he will grant the caster any _one_ wishes they want."

"Woah."

"And you can wish for anything from it, even to get your Uncle back."

"Woah."

"So, do you want to help me find all of these emeralds, combine them, and bring your Uncle back?" invited Rouge.

"...Sorry, but I'm sure Uncle Chuck's enjoying heaven at the moment, I don't wanna disturb him."

"Alright, how about a wish for me?"

"Hmmm..."

"Your Uncle said about being nice to girls?"

"OK."

 **And from that sparked the journey to find the Chaos Emeralds, they would meet new friends on the way, and some new enemies too. But this is just the start, stay tuned for the continuation of this tale, and you'll see what fate has in store for them.**

"Can I bring my dog?"

"Only if he doesn't have rabies."

"...What's rabies?"

"You really need an education." Rouge took a small capsule from her pocket and threw it at the ground, a car suddenly popped out from it.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Sonic ran towards the car and started punching it.

"HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubled King**

"Can you stop eating so quickly?" asked Rouge as she drove around a small corner.

"Muttski told me to wolf." said Sonic in between mouth fulls of fish.

"Wolf!" said the dog with a filled mouth.

"See?"

"You're going to choke yourself." sighed Rouge.

"No I won't, because I'm Sonic The Hedge-" then he started coughing.

"Famous last mouthfuls, and what you're saying is the equivalent of Sasuke saying 'I'm going to be Hokage' after running away from the village, swearing vengeance to it and almost killing Naruto and the sides more than once."

"I don't have an education, but I know that doesn't make sense. And you wanna know why?"

"Because – shut up." Rouge checked her 'GPS' for any signs of Chaos Emeralds in the area, one was very close by. "We're stopping here."

"In the middle of the woods?"

Rouge stared outside. "It's like I'm drunk when I drive, I don't even look where I'm going."

They got out of their car and after explaining again why the capsules aren't witchcraft, Rouge sealed the car into one. "Now, to find the Chaos Emeralds."

The two started walking towards where the signal predicted the gem was.

"Stop vight there!" Came a loud voice.

"A German?" Rouge brought her head right to the point of a blade from a frowning coyote. "Oh my days, what happened to you? You have a hairstache or something."

"Vhat, isn't vhat vou should be concerned about. Vou should be concerned about whether this blade vall cut into vour skin or not." warned the coyote.

"Hey, your hair looks like Uncle Chuck's moustache." pointed out Sonic, much to the giggling of Rouge.

"Are vou guys not even fearing vfor vour own lives?" sighed the coyote, "Just come with me." With the gesture of his hand, the coyote lead them through the forest.

Now, if you were to ever go to the forest of Sonic DB's world, you're guaranteed to lose your way there. There were too many bushes, identical trees that you probably couldn't use to mark your starting point, to be honest, you'd sooner lose yourself here than in the desert. But the coyote knew his way around like a wolf.

"So...what's your name?" asked Rouge as they crawled under a tunnel.

"I cannot tell information on myzelf."

"Alright then, I'm Rouge Bat, this is my accomplice, Sonic The Hedgehog."

A wave.

"And his dog Muttski."

"Woof."

"I'm vnot going to tell you information about myzelf."

"How polite."

They arrived at a castle that would at first seem so obvious, but the forest has a way for hiding that away.

"Whoa, this your house?"

"Vhis is my great grandfather's house. After a competition vhat decided ze alpha of ze old coyote pack, he veigned supreme, not just by his strength, but by his vwits as well. Ve went from being the lowest profile in ze forest to being ze most respected animals in our little world. Now that he's dead, our family is encouraged to keep ze family bloodline at peace. That is, now, to serve ze Queen of Acorns."

"Who's that?" asked Rouge.

"Oh! I know her! She's that person who visited my Uncle once! She was that fat squirrel, right?"

"How dare you!" scolded the coyote, glaring at the giggling Rouge. "Anvays, let's go inside."

Inside the silver castle was an ancient red carpet that had the dust of 100 years, beside it were suits of armor that wielded a sword each, one with a shield by it's neck. At the end of the room was a hallway that lead to many doors and inside those doors were stairs, then more doors. Inside those doors were rooms where a soldier would live and rest. But they, also, were dusty and unused; a spider was on it's way to a world record of the biggest, strongest web it could make.

On the top floor was another, bigger, grander door that said 'The Grand Palace'.

"Alvight, I've got to warn vou, no inappropriate behavior, no stupid being vourzelves, vou are about to meet ze King." warned the coyote.

"Oh! Food!"

"Vait!" The coyote had not noticed the hedgehog had already gotten in, probably due to how small he was; but Antoine is about the same eye level as Sonic, actually. Just a bit taller.

"Welcome!" a nervous, loud voice said, accompanied by the sound of chewing from Sonic.

"No! Vou're not supposed to eat ze food!" said the coyote.

"Ooooh! Cocktail!" said Rouge as she took the glass.

"No!"

"Son." Another coyote came alongside two guards that carried a spear. He looked like the coyote, just with an actual mustache (and hair a bit better than his son's). He wore the traditional red royal robe with white fur and black spots. Under that was a royal purple shirt with royal red lines that complimented the robe. His trousers were a royal blue. Pretty much his cloves said royal. His eyes were a piercing blue and his stance screamed authority.

"Allow these people to rest themselves, I can tell they come from afar. Their shoes have dirt, one has ripped clothes, they all look too skinny, Antoine." As you can tell, his native tongue wasn't like his son's.

"Hm." Reluctantly, the newly-named Antoine went and sat down on a seat opposite Rouge and Sonic.

"Why do you have all this food anyway?" Rouge said in between her drink.

"Oh, this is just our rations, but you can eat as much as you like, as guests." explained the King, smiling.

"Fanks." said Sonic in between mouthfuls. He was like a dog. No, a wolf. Maybe like a poor man. Although his dog wasn't much better, although he was a bit more...controlled.

"So, what brings you into our kingdom?" asked the King, ignoring the glaring look of Antoine.

"Well, king, I would like to ask if you've seen an emerald/diamond structure object? Something like this." Rouge brought out a green Chaos Emerald.

"Vour Majesty! Vhat's ze diamond! Ze diamond vhat was stolen from vus!" The guards went into attack position and pointed their spears at the guests' faces.

"Guards, you're colorblind, remember?" pointed out the King.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The guards relaxed their positions, but Antoine sheathed his sword and point it directly at Rouge's face.

"Never ze less, it is still a diamond." said Antoine.

"Son!"

"Mph? I just found this on the floor and found out there's 6 more of this." said Rouge, unafraid. It was as if the sword wasn't there.

"Son, put your sword down, do not be rude to our guests!"

"And how about vou? Only vour enemies could be starved enough to be as disgusting as that!" scoffed Antoine, changing his sword to face Sonic.

"I can assure you that we have no relationship with evil, well, not me at least. This guy can survive bullets." said Rouge.

"...Vhat are these bullets vou speak of?" pondered Antoine.

"...Forgot this was an undeveloped part of the world here."

"Anyvays, I shall put you to death for tricking \e king!"

"Son!"

The blade was slashed across Sonic's face.

"Ow! That stings." Sonic cringed at the stingy feeling. The cut in the fur suddenly was healed and sewn together.

"...Vat ze hell are vese people." said Antoine.

"Speaking of people, why are you accusing us of being spies? Has something happened that has caused your son to think this way?" asked Rouge.

"Sigh." The king suddenly went to a depressed, ill-mannered. "Originally, this kingdom was busting with people. It was such a happy kingdom that I ruled over." He showed a fake smile. "Then, one of my sons, I have two, was interested in the family treasure. We had shown him it one day on his birthday and ever since, he's been going to continually look at it and study it. If only I knew how much he loved it. Behind my back, that son had been planning a rebellion; and most people in the kingdom had agreed to it. The rebellion started 2 months ago and most of my land has been stolen from me. The diamond, as you know as the Chaos Emerald, was taken as well. Me and the remnants of a great nation have been fighting the rebels. That son must know I have another diamond here."

"The Chaos Emerald is known to hold a strong amount of chaos power, I believe that this power may have changed your son's personality and greed." observed Rouge.

"Yes, he used to be so gentle." The king twitched a bit.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Rouge yawned, "What's your son's name?"

"Patch, Patch D'Coolette."

"Yours?"

"It is rude to ask an elder's name!" complained Antoine.

"Armand." The king was so depressed he couldn't even bother to correct Antoine.

Rouge closed her eyes and thought about this situation, he accomplice, Sonic, almost finishing his gorge of turkey. (I won't be surprised if someone thought I was talking about the country.)

"I've got it. Are they likely to come here today?" exclaimed Rouge.

A blast of a cannon gave the answer.

"Sonic."

"Hmm?" Sonic just finished his turkey leg.

"Wanna fight some rebels?" smiled Rouge.

Sonic was already gone as soon as he heard fight.

"ARGH!"

 **\- Near the Kingdom -**

Sonic kicked a large squirrel that held a sword in the face.

"ARGH!"

"Vet him!" One meter away was Patch, looking very closely like Antoine but with longer hair and an eye-patch.

A large gang made up of badgers, toads, mice, rats, squirrels and lizards came up to Sonic with silver, sharp swords.

"Hello." Sonic happily waved. He dodged a slash of a sword and kicked a random person, then he ducked a sword aimed for his body and swept the attacker to the floor. And, with surprising knowledge of fight, he head-spined with open legs that knocked out some of the enemy. His feet were like helicopter blades, deadly but not really noticed. The hedgehog scored an uppercut with his leg that cut the opponent into the sky.

On the other hand, Muttski was busy with fending off the enemy with his teeth. Surprisingly, this worked very well and changed the way the gang thought about dogs.

By the time the others came, most of the enemy was swept through.

"Good work Sonic!" smiled Rouge.

"Oh my…." Antoine mouth-dropped. Then he realized the enemy, "Vatch!"

The coyote looked at his brother, "Antoine..." he said with a hiss.

"Ha!" Antoine came at his brother with a royal sword and met Patch's.

"Do vou hide vourself because vou're scared?" Antoine took away his sword and went for a straight stab.

"I hide only to give vou a chance to hide vourselves." Patch dodged and swept at Antoine's head.

"Do vnot underestimate me!" Antoine ducked and kicked his brother's cheek, equaled by Patch's punch to his face.

It was like a fight scene that came out of Star Wars. Except the light sabers were swords and there was more contact of body.

Patch had scored a piece of Antoine's uniform off and caused a cut on his skin. This was taunted by a slash of Antoine's own sword that cut his shirt, causing a longer, but of less area than Antoine's.

"It's nice to vnow that my brother has vnot gotten rusty." Antoine made a fancy X on Patch's chest while he met back with a stab in the elbow.

"Vow do vou like vat?" Patch smiled. His sword dripped with royal blood.

"Antoine!" Armand started running to his son's rescue, but a glare from Patch stopped him in his tracks.

"I shall erase vou with this Emerald, I vould rather vnot waste my sword on vour blood." insulted Patch. He took out a purple Chaos Emerald that's glow was like that of a beating heart.

Antoine struggled to release the sword that was further digging into his flesh and cringed at the feeling of the diamond.

"Say hello to Mother for me." The emerald glowed intensely, a little surge of electricity pouring out from it. The purple light highlighting Patch's grin. The electricity grew more violent and bigger.

Then, like an arrow, shot towards Antoine.

"Woof!" Muttski suddenly came out of nowhere and bit at Patch's neck. The concentration on the emerald was broken.

"Vow!" Patch cringed and knocked the dog away, then faced back to Antoine. Who had released himself from the sword and was walking stealthily. Then he jumped to a side and a fist-ed white glove came out and hit Patch in his bad eye. "Vot the heck, man!" Patch then felt an uppercut from a familiar hedgehog and a headbutt from Muttski pushed him away.

"Vou vill regret vhis!" Patch shook his fist and ran away into the green, alongside his remaining soldiers.

"Von't vou daer run avay!" Antoine started chasing Patch and his gang but was stopped by his father.

"Dear Son, there has been too much bloodshed. I would not wish for you or Patch to be hurt or even killed." Armand was begging Antoine to rethink his vengeance over. " _Our_ kingdom is a symbol of happiness or thanksgiving. Do you know what I mean?"

Antoine sheathed his sword, glaring into the woods and cursing the very bark that hid his enemies. "Ve've lost the chance to vin a war. Vou happy?!"

"Luckily for us, Patch dropped his Chaos Emerald after the attack by Muttski, good work Sonic." Rouge said as she examined the purple diamond.

"No problem." Sonic petted his dog, then took a fat piece of the leftover turkey and shared it between his friend.

"Without this, Patch is sure to come to his senses; or maybe even be weakened to the point where his members leave, one by one." explained Rouge.

"Funny you should say that, my people are already begging to be punished for their treason." Near Armand was a surprisingly large amount of civilians with heads bowed saying they deserve to be punished. "Such nobility! I forgive you all, you truly are my people."

As a celebration of the defeat over Patch, The royal family started with a large dinner party that was planned to last for 3 days. This included having a tour around the special rooms and looking at special items.

But Rouge and Sonic couldn't stay for long.

"Vou're leaving?" exclaimed Antoine.

"Well, we're on a journey to collect all the Chaos Emeralds, and we only have 3 out of the 7 we need at the momment." said Rouge.

"Can't vou stay vor a while longer?" hopped Antoine.

"It's a really important mission." explained Sonic, "Top secret too."

"Alvight, zee you." waved Antoine.

"Bye!"

 **\- 10 Minutes Later -**

"Son, I would like you to discover the world." announced Armand suddenly.

"Vhy?"

"I don't want you to live like your parents and the people before them lived, confined in a small space with limited things to do."

"But isn't it vight to get used to vour vuture kingdom?" complained Antoine.

"Yet, there will be a day where someone will find us. I just have this feeling I can't shake away. I want you to be ready when that day comes."

"...I still veel that I should- "

"Alright, find out the power of the Chaos Emeralds and observe the behavior of the outside world, happy?"

"Vine." Antoine started packing up the things he needed.

"And by the way," Armand snapped his fingers. 2 guards came out of a door and into the family room carrying a sheathed sword. "I would like you to accept this sword, call it any name you want; just use it for what _you_ think is _right_.

The king stood up and took the sword and walked to the now standing Antoine. Antoine bowed. All was now quiet.

Armand dubbed Antoine by placing the sword on his son's right and left shoulder. Then he held the sword upwards. "Advances Chevalier au nom de Dieu. I dub thee a noble knight of honour and more than just royalty, arise; Sir Antoine of That Nice Looking Rock." (The King had made the mistake of knighting many others before Antoine and places to dub a knight to were running out.) Antoine rose and took the sword and sheated it.

It was a swiss sabre that's handal was a great mixture of black and gold, carved on it were the words 'Antoine' and the royal symbol of the kingdom.

"What is the sword's name?" asked Armand.

"It's name is 'Paix', to represent the peace in the land."

"Now, go on your quest, my son." Armand said, turning backwards on his son.

"Yes." Antoine carried his sword on his waist and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, Dad."

As Antoine left, a small smile crept up on the king's face, feeling that his worries were now able to be cast aside.

 **Writing out Antoine's speech is a hard thing, espacially if you forgot your entire French course. Paix means peace in French.**


End file.
